World of Puppeteers
by teas and toffee
Summary: In a world where only the fittest survives, where strings are pulled, she is the puppeteer, fit to be called a queen in a society ruled by power and wealth. meet Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Lobelia Empire. SASUSAKU


Silently, with her eyes staring blankly at the book in her hands, she listened to the criticizing whispers surrounding her, louder than what the perpetrators thought to be hushed.

Her grip tightened on the hard bound of the book, jaw locked firmly in pursed agitation.

Then, her eyes darkened.

_((Of course. Who would see through her willingly? After all, she's the heiress to the Lobelia Empire and co-founder of the very young St. Blossoms Academy at age seven. They would only see a girl living up to every expectation, a perfect girl, a mere image.)) _

She smirked.

She was a princess: mysterious and sophisticated, fit to be called Her Majesty.

Her emerald orbs twinkled underneath the crystal chandeliers above her as she fingered the velvet surface of her grand reading chair. Elegantly, she lifted her teacup and gently sipped her jasmine tea.

_Who, indeed. _

_**Chapter One: Aubepine**_

**I**

**Solitude**

Laughing and smiling, covering their mouths timidly with gloved hands and sipping red wines as they beamed politely was what seems to be done by almost everyone, every lady, occupying the ballroom.

Despite the facades, however, four girls sitting elegantly in a balcony looking over the room sneered sarcastically as they watched the mocking polite smiles of ladies clad in ball gowns beneath.

"Despicable. This is the reason why casual party is better than soiree. At least there, everyone is connected by one way or another." A blonde teen said in disgust, sipping her ginger ale with practiced etiquette.

A girl with long raven hair beside her pushed stray tresses behind her ears as she flicked her pearl orbs towards the blonde before turning fully to a pink-haired girl.

"Sakura-chan, are you enjoying your birthday party? I know you loathe the idea of such, but…" she trailed, flicking her eyes to the blonde once more. "But, we may well do something to make up for it…"

Ino nodded in encouragement.

Sakura smiled pleasantly. "Hinata, you're such an angel. Don't trouble yourself with trivial things. This is just a birthday party."

A brunette smirked. "Saku, you've been so indifferent to things girls like Ino-"

"Hey!"

"-would be fussing over. Remarkable how our heika-sama could be apathetic with these, na, Hinata?"

Hinata, with her pearl orbs staring directly at the ground, played with her fingers before meeting Sakura's amused gaze.

"I don't exactly…" she murmured quietly.

_The static sound of a system operated resounded in the ballroom. The lights dimmed, and a lone stream of light highlighted the white round stage in the center of the area._

Ino's long arms came around Hinata's shoulders. "Oh, stop fidgeting, angel. Tenten, stop teasing Ms. Birthday girl and, doll-face, stop smirking over there. I swear to kami-sama, you guys should stop the play. I mean, _is it the event_?"

Sakura glanced at Ino.

"It is the event, Barbie." She confirmed, clenching her fists. Tenten glared at the distinct light focused on the stage.

"_The Haruno family is very pleased that everyone could come and celebrate Sakura Elizabeth Haruno's, my niece's birthday. Now, everyone, I would like to present…"_

_The spotlight flickered then focused on the balcony above the throngs of rich people, on the pink-haired girl named Sakura._

"A play performed for the world to see, faces painted by status… actions manipulated by the script… That's how we'll always be, Ino. Stop acting naïve about it."

Sakura's eyes sharpened, and with a polite smile, she strode gracefully by the railings for everyone to see. The people gasped at the splendor of her body, the beauty of her face and wondered if perhaps this girl is a painting instead, an angel of punishment for their greed and jealousy.

"_Everyone, Sakura Haruno!"_

The stunned silence broke with applauses and bright true smiles. Sakura waved sophisticatedly as the dazzling glows bathed the whole ballroom once again.

"Characters…" Hinata soon whispered as she held Ino's hand. "That's what we are."

**II**

**Synchronization**

"Good Morning. The news team is currently in front of the St. Blossoms Academy to witness its eighth year annual celebration.

"As everyone knows, the St. Blossoms Academy is a school exclusive for girls, founded by The Sannin & Gondaime, Tsunade and of course, the Haruno heiress, Haruno Sakura.

"Twenty days ago, an announcement has been made about the merging of St. Blossoms Academy and its brother school, Leaf Academy in celebration to said event. The contract was said to last for one school year depending on the results of the mandatory observations by the Board of Elite Schools led by the infamous Uchiha Itachi.

"Haruno Sakura has also said, open quote 'If all goes well, then it shall. After all, everything's just a test.' Close quote. She also confirmed that notice shall be announced at the opening ceremony for first years. That's all for today, stay tuned for more details about said event."

**III**

**Change**

"Doll-face, I demand urbanization!" Ino said, slamming her perfect hands down Sakura's desk at the Lobelia Room reserved for their group. Sakura smirked, looking up from her nails to stare lazily at Ino's gleaming electric blue eyes.

"Barbie, I suggest that you send your request formally to the principal if you may and stop asking me to pull strings for you illegally. That demand technically has to run a long way to finally be implemented." She glared, slamming her hands on her desk and staring up at Ino with the same intensity. "Besides, who do _you_ think you are?"

Ino's glare darkened as she stared at her five feet friend, putting a hand on her hip. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms.

"Ino…chan? Saku-chan?" a meek voice murmured in confusion. The quarreling girls' heads whipped towards the girl wearing a short kimono loosely, her hands fastened on black obi. Head tilted to the side, Hinata looked absolutely cute in their traditional uniform.

Both girls forgot their squabble, and simultaneously squealed in enthusiasm. "So very cute, angel!"

Hinata bowed her head. "E-eto…"

"Hina?" another feminine voice said.

Hinata looked back to see Tenten fixing her digital camera.

"Tenten-chan, do you need something?" Hinata smiled politely. Tenten scratched her chin for a moment, before grinning sheepishly.

"I forgot how to transfer the data to the computer. Help me out?" she asked, fully emerging from the room connected to the Lobelia Room. When Hinata nodded, Ino screamed in protest.

"Noo" she dragged out, pulling her ponytail. "Don't take her away! She's so so very cute in the pose!!!"

"I-I'm not posing-"

"Tennie!" Sakura added. "We don't find angel very disorderly every day! Take a picture!"

"Eto, I came here to ask hel-"

"Good idea! Come on, Tennie! Hurry!" Ino squealed.

"Alright." Tenten said, grinning.

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata waved her hands. "I came here to ask for-"

_Click._

"-help with my o-"

_Click. Click. Click._

"bi." Hinata sighed, bringing her hands down as the two lively girls rushed to check the pictures. They squealed and copied the photos to their gadgets. Tenten laughed as the two frantically produced hard copies.

The over collar or Tomoeri slid slightly open and Hinata tiredly closed it.

"Mou! Sakura-chan, can I ask for your help?" Hinata finally said. Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Can you fix my obi, please? My fingers seem to be disobliging today." Hinata muttered, playing with her trembling fingers.

Sakura caught them. "Perhaps you need to see a doctor, angel. Your fingers must be irresponsive due to your endless typing. Do your wrists hurt?"

Hinata nodded meekly. Sakura clicked her tongue and produced her sliding phone in a swift motion.

"Hello. This is Sakura. Tell Shizune to have her five-o'clock appointment slot reserved. Hyuuga Hinata will need a short check-up. Thank you."

"Sakura-chan, you didn't have to-"

"Now, now, angel, let's see your obi. Oh, there." Sakura wind up the obi around Hinata's waist expertly, tucking it neatly before placing the compulsory silver ribbon.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Hinata said with a smile, before turning to Tenten. "Well, Tenten-chan? What do you need help with?"

Tenten grinned before pulling Hinata with her towards the other room.

Ino smirked at Sakura. "Told you so. Now look how troublesome our uniform is."

Sakura glared. "Ino, you've been wearing the same uniform for four years!"

"It's not my fault mom decided to take me to Paris for fashion lessons this summer!" Ino said, throwing her hands in the air. "My fashion sense was thoroughly changed that I had to just dump my entire wardrobe created by the Yamanaka's fashion line and replace them with my designs!"

"So now you wanna dump our traditional white knee-length silk kimono adorned with black obi and silver ribbon because of that? You're kidding, right, Barbie?"

Ino pouted. "Fine. I'll pass a formal request after the ceremony."

Sakura smirked. "Good girl."

A knock resounded in the room. Sakura raised an eyebrow before sitting back on her leather black chair.

"Enter."

The door bounced open, and an orange-haired first year high school girl skipped in with a smile. "Hello, heika-sama, Yamanaka-sama!"

"Fuuma Sasame, do you need something?" Ino asked, sitting on top of Sakura's desk.

"Kakashi-sensei, the teacher representative from Leaf Academy is waiting in the Aubépine Room with the year representatives of the Leaf Academy. Tsunade announced a five-minute late notice since the media hacked the security system in point B. The meeting will be starting in five-minutes whilst the first year welcoming ceremony will start at exactly 9:00 am. The time now is exactly 7:30." She breathed, and then smiled again. "Would you like to make announcements, heika-sama?"

Sakura smiled. "No. Let the student council take over from that point. Well, I'll be in the Aubepine Room at exactly 7:40, so make sure the five-minute late notice will be produced."

Sasame smiled before closing the door behind her.

Sakura pulled up her black ribbon prada bag, her waist-length pink ringlets swaying with her movements. As her gladiator sandals whispered quietly against the velvet surface, Ino jumped down from the desk and placed her hands on her hips.

Before Sakura could close the door behind her, Ino called out.

"Your fiancé will be there, correct?" she said, a frown on her porcelain face. Sakura smiled her famous vampire smile.

"Not that I know him well." She finally replied, the double doors closing silently.

**IV**

**Manipulation**

"_The strings are being pulled. All you have to do is make sure yours is safely out of reach. We'll be protecting you in ways you won't be aware of."_

"I see. How is my mother?"

"_Completely oblivious."_

"Good. I'll be going, then."

"_There's something that you have to know."_

"What?"

"_He's coming. This is a perfect opportunity for him to come, with the merging and all so don't be surprise if he suddenly appears."_

"Hmm. I see."

**V**

**Crossing**

"It doesn't matter." A dark-haired boy with pale skin stated as he crossed his fingers beneath his chin, leaning his elbows on his knees. "We just have to confirm related benefits. Don't mingle too much with your whores, Kakashi."

"-sensei, Sasuke. You forgot the sensei. Besides, what's the fun with having to guard students who could take care of themselves?" Kakashi asked, the only visible eyes curved upwards. He seems to be smiling.

Another boy, older than the dark-haired boy, scoffed and crossed his arms, lavender orbs gleaming with distaste. "You're ridiculous, Kakashi-_sensei._ What's the use of the student council if students do know how to take care of themselves? You must've forgotten the latest prank produced last January first."

"Oh, you mean the bombs that annihilated the greenhouse? I do remember that specifically wonderful piece of art." Kakashi's black mask crinkled as he smiled.

A red head, a third-year, rolled his eyes. "Deidara's rubbing you off, Kakashi."

Sasuke sneered at Kakashi, favoring Sasori at the moment and watched as Kakashi brought out his favorite novel with a shrug. Sasuke glared, tucking his hands on his pants as he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going, Uchiha?" Neji Hyuuga asked, staring at Sasuke from his peripheral vision.

"Out, _senpai._" Sasuke sneered, closing the door behind him.

Walking down the hallway, he came across a vending machine. He sighed before extracting fifty dollars and shoving it on the slot. The machine stirred very quietly and Sasuke bent down to get the cold latte in can.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed in the silent hallway and Sasuke leaned back and stared down the hallway as a small girl walked, met his eyes politely and strode past him.

Sasuke felt everything slowed as the last of the girl's luscious locks went past him, curling slightly as it touched his shoulder swiftly.

Then she was gone.

Sasuke's eyes sharpened slightly before a smirk made its way to his mouth.

"Interesting." He said, turning back and retracing the girl's steps towards the Aubépine Room.

**VI**

**Forecast**

"Well, Miss Sakura, if that's the case then we could adopt the by-pair method." Kakashi suggested, closing the novel with a swift motion. Sakura sighed.

"I believe that the prior arrangement for the girls is already prepared. The council has already assigned room assignments to them that are why their things are already arranged." Tsunade paused, hearing Sakura's sigh.

"What she means is that everything is set, hence, it would be quite troublesome if we rearrange the whole thing again." She said, rubbing her temples as she sat down.

"Well, we could make it a girl-boy pairing, if it's so troublesome." A new voice said and everyone inside the room stared at the black-haired newcomer.

"Sasuke, what a pleasant surprise! You finally decided to join us." Kakashi said, raising a hand in greeting. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, if you trust your schoolmates that much, then that would be much convenient." Sakura stated, crossing her ankles. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Sakura?!" she said loudly, standing up. "You don't mean that, don't you?"

Sakura smiled eerily. "Oh, I do. Besides, it's only until the new building is finished. They won't be able to produce new heirs that fast don't you think? Our ladies are timid and very good fighters. They can take care of themselves. Either that or they could scream."

Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, it's already 8:30, you first-years should get ready since the ceremony is about to begin. It can't start without the rookies, no?" Kakashi said.

Sakura smiled politely, before skipping gracefully outside. Sasuke grumbled something incoherently and strode after the bouncing female.

**A/N: Yo, yo, this one's made by teas. :D**


End file.
